Teruya Baiko
"For Nocturnalia.......For everyone's sake.....I promise I will do my very best!!" Teruya Baiko is a second-year at YamiTsume High School 'and is the lead guitarist of the band 'Nocturnalia. He is Tamaki's best friend and classmate. He is a shy and quite a pessimistic individual, as he thinks of himself as the "one without much to give" for the band. He constantly belittled himself to the point where the other bandmates has to cheer him up. Aside from that though, he is your "everyday-good-guy". The other members of Nocturnalia, since then had helped him to slowly make him more confident. Outside of class, he is also a member of the Handicraft Club '''alongside '''Sayaka Tanimura '''and '''Tamami Sanada, both of them who helped him gather his self-confidence slowly. He is also good friends with his senior and bandmate Waichiro Kimura, who welcomed him into the student council with open arms. Background Baiko lives in a large house with his father and mother. He had an older brother who ran away from home after their father kicked his brother out for neglecting his duties. His father and mother were very strict parents, his brother can't stand to their expectations. Afraid that they will do the same to him, he was forced to take over his brother's place. The constant fatigue and fear of punishment eventually caused his self-esteem to plummet and causing him to be very timid and conflicted, as he could never decide his own choice. Appearance Baiko has black hair and wears a pair of large glasses, and his hair is kept tidily. His summer, winter and casual clothing are quite identical to each other. It has black color, long sleeved, and tidy shoes. Bakin once asked Baiko if he didn't have any other clothes in his home. Personality Bakin is a kind and caring person, loving his parents in spite of what his parents did to him and his brother. He also loves his brother, and wonders where could he have been. He is someone who can't reject a person's offer, which makes him entangled in more problems than he could handle. He is also very pessimistic, constantly thinking that he might fail his parents and suffer deeply from it. His low self-esteem made him a target of bullying. Fortunately, his bandmates always got his back. Interactions * Tamaki Katayama * Bakin Fujiwara * Waichiro Kimura * Xoligan Warkovich * King Rosenkreuz * Fuyu Hime * Hidetaka Dojima * Fumino Shirokage * Tamami Sanada * Sayaka Tanimura Trivia * Baiko loves to read, but that hobby was used by his parents to make him study harder. * Baiko has a frail body, and he rarely joins P.E due to this. Tamaki, however, sometimes stayed back in class to accompany him. * Baiko was not allowed to have any friends by his parents, this confirms that Tamaki is his first friend ever. * When addressing himself, he uses "boku-". Category:Nocturnalia Category:SoliPa Characters Category:SoliPa Universe Category:Guitarists Category:YamiTsume Students Category:Class 2-A